Un Chico Peculiar
by AmorRudo
Summary: No hablaban mucho. Con suerte un par de palabras. Pero dicen que las cosas inesperadas son las que cambian la vida. Un encuentro casual, una apuesta y dos chicos totalmente distintos. Kouha, un muchacho extravagante y Alibaba, alguien demasiado simplón. ¿Podrían los dos entenderse? AU. Alibaba x Kouha. AliHa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

 **Pareja Principal** : Alibaba x Kouha.

 **Advertencia** : Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

¿Por qué aún sigo aquí?

Esa pregunta no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza y estaba seguro de que el otro muchacho se encontraba igual. Ninguno de los dos tenía un motivo sustancial para permanecer juntos y sentados en esa banca, sólo dos amigos que los habían abandonado.

Alibaba ya estaba harto de contar a las personas que pasaban frente a él. Ese centro comercial estaba atestado de gente y era normal, después de todo era sábado. Con una rápida mirada de reojo, observó a Kouha a su lado, quien no se molestaba en disimular su cara de aburrimiento y disgusto. No era para menos, él también estaba muy aburrido. Ya llevaban como diez minutos ahí y ninguno había dicho nada. Por más que ese lugar estuviera lleno de ruido, entre ellos había un silencio extremadamente incómodo. Kouha lo ignoraba perfectamente, o al menos no había dado señales de saber que él estaba ahí. Incluso se había encargado de poner las bolsas de sus compras entre medio de ellos, creando un pequeño muro divisorio. «¿Cuántas cosas compró?» Alibaba se preguntaba viendo que aún había otro par de bolsas en el suelo, más las tres que los separaban.

Debían hablar de algo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Sin embargo, ¿qué podría hablar con Kouha? Ellos no se conocían. Bueno, sí, claro que se conocían, sólo que no de forma personal. Iban al mismo curso en la escuela y Alibaba era un buen amigo de su hermana Kougyoku, recordaba haberlo visto unas cuantas veces cuando iba a visitarla a su casa, pero ni siquiera se saludaban. Ahora debía intentarlo.

—Eh… —vaciló mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo para mirar al otro muchacho. Durante todo ese tiempo no estuvo seguro si Kouha sabía que él estaba todavía a su lado, pero ahora comprobó que sí porque éste giró la vista hacia él. Unos nervios le nacieron cuando esa mirada afilada se clavó en la suya. «¡Di algo!» se recriminó por dentro—. Así que… eres Kouha, ¿verdad? —«Pero no algo estúpido» Alibaba estuvo a punto de golpearse, pero realmente no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

—Llevamos tres años juntos en la misma clase ¿y me estás preguntando el nombre?

—¡No! ¡No! Me refería a que… —¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Nunca había hablado con él antes, no sabía cómo hacerlo—. No estaba seguro, sólo sabía que eres hermano de Kougyoku.

—No me digas —apenas pronunció Kouha y volvió a su posición anterior. ¿Por qué demonios permanecía ahí? Bien podría dejar a ese imbécil e irse a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Este favor no estaba valiendo la pena, Judal se lo pagaría caro.

En ese instante, aquel agotante silencio se volvió a formar entre ellos y Alibaba se sintió un fracaso en su intento de hacer sociales con ese chico. Era evidente, ninguno quería estar en esta situación, aunque se vieran obligados. Hubo un instante donde ambos pensaron muy seriamente marcharse, pero el celular de Alibaba cortó el ambiente tenso sonando.

El celular le vibró en el bolsillo y la canción que tenía como tono de llamada comenzó a sonar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kouha, quien lo miraba con atención mientras contestaba.

—¿Hola? —Había abierto el teléfono muy rápido, sin mirar quién le llamaba. Por un momento creyó que era Aladdin, pero una voz muy distinta sonó al otro lado.

—Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí —¿Kassim? ¿Qué hacía él llamándolo y con ese tono tan festivo y burlón? Nada bueno—. El rey de los idiotas por fin habla con el chico que le gusta.

Hubo un momento en que Alibaba casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Se levantó del banco, alterado y mirando hacia todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota?

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —gritó aún sin poder localizarlo—. ¿Dónde te escondes? No te puedo ver.

—Cállate o lo vas a arruinar, aunque seguramente ya lo hiciste —comentó al otro lado del teléfono y luego agregó—: Suerte en tu cita.

—¡Esto no es una…! —Pero Kassim cortó antes de dejarlo terminar—. Maldito idiota —masculló entre dientes mientras daba una última mirada al lugar.

Qué imbécil. ¿Una cita? ¿Él? Y con…

Ahí volvió a prestarle atención a Kouha, quien le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido. Rápidamente, sintió como la vergüenza se apoderaba de su cara. Había hecho el ridículo frente a una persona que no conocía, estaba bien cuando se trataba de Aladdin o Morgiana, pero en ese momento se sintió apenado.

—Es que él… Yo no… —¿Cómo explicar la situación que acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué siquiera debería dar explicaciones? No tenía idea, pero al parecer no hizo falta, porque Kouha comenzó a reír sin motivo aparente. No fue una risa estridente, sino algo suave, como si realmente le hubiera causado gracia su escena con el teléfono y Alibaba no se sintió humillado. Era agradable verlo con otra expresión que no fuera aburrida.

—Qué tonto —mencionó entre pequeñas risillas, las cuales se calmaron un momento después—. Al menos no tienes mal gusto.

¿Mal gusto? Se preguntó Alibaba, mirándolo sin entender.

—¿Por qué? —No se le ocurrió qué otra cosa preguntar. Luego pensó un momento y atinó a señalar su teléfono celular—. ¿Fue por esto?

—La canción —especificó Kouha—, ¿te gusta Our Empire?

El otro pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido, escuchando a Kouha mientras tarareaba la canción que acababa de sonar. No se lo podía creer. Casi nadie conocía esa banda, no era muy popular en el lugar donde vivían. Normalmente las personas escuchaban canciones mucho más llevadas al pop o cosas por el estilo, y que Kouha fuese conocedor de sus canciones se le había hecho algo realmente inesperado.

De pronto se vieron los dos cantando la letra de la canción. Ninguno de los dos dominaba el inglés a la perfección y hubo uno que otro error de por medio, pero eso no les impidió reír y divertirse. Al menos encontraron un punto de donde comenzar una conversación más llevadera.

—Por supuesto, me encanta esa banda —señaló Alibaba—. Me he comprado la mayoría de sus discos.

—Pues yo los tengo todos, hasta las versiones limitadas —dijo un orgulloso Kouha.

—¡¿Qué?! —Alibaba se jaló los cabellos sin poder creérselo—. ¡Pero los álbumes limitados sólo pudieron comprarlo alrededor de cincuenta personas de todo el mundo!

—Pues tengo mis trucos —sonrió—, hasta fui a verlos al extranjero una vez durante una gira.

El pobre Alibaba se vio caer en un agujero sin fin. Se sintió como un mendigo al lado de Kouha. ¡De dónde sacaba plata ese chico para haber ido a ver a sus ídolos! ¡No era normal! ¡La mayoría de la gente normal no va de gira por la vida a ver a sus bandas favoritas! ¡De suerte se compran un álbum incluso! Alibaba había trabajado duro para poder comprarlos. Supuso entonces que la vida era injusta, pero eso no quitaría el hecho de que la charla se estaba —por fin— volviendo agradable y para nada forzada.

—Fui junto a mis hermanos —continuó Kouha—. La pasamos bastante bien y Koumei se durmió en la fila. Lo encontré después rodeado de palomas picándole la cabeza.

Ambos rieron con esa pequeña anécdota. Nunca se había imaginado compartiendo un momento así con ese chico, era algo demasiado irreal. Incluso Kouha se veía entusiasmado, hasta se había acercado un poco más a él y le hablaba de frente. Sin embargo, se volvieron a quedar en silencio un momento y eso no le agradó. Alibaba pasó unos segundos pensando otro tema para seguir la conversación, pero al instante Kouha volvió a hablar.

—En vista de que ellos no volverán, ¿nos vamos?

Se sorprendió ante aquella petición, pero acabó sonriendo y dijo que sí. Una buena sensación se apoderó de Alibaba, haciéndole creer que podía llegar a pasarla bien junto a Kouha. Él tenía razón, Judal y Aladdin no volverían. Ya llevaban casi media hora esperando y no habían dado señales de vida. No se molestaba, después de todo sabía que Aladdin era muy pegado a Judal y no le extrañaba que haya dicho que volvían en cinco minutos, pero que no lo hicieran.

Finalmente, decidieron irse de esa banca. Alibaba había salido ese día para estar junto a su amigo, y ahora acababa viendo libros junto aquel chico con el que apenas había hablado. Seguramente el otro pensaba lo mismo, porque asumía que Judal también lo había dejado.

Por su parte, Kouha miraba las vidrieras del lugar y, mientras las prendas pasaban por sus ojos, la emoción comenzó a aumentar. Se había ido con Judal esa tarde de paseo, pero tuvo ganas de matarlo cuando éste le pidió que se quedara un rato entreteniendo al amigo de Aladdin mientras ellos se iban a "hablar". Ya sabía de qué forma quería hablarle al pequeñito. Había accedido a ese favor, a cambio de una buena retribución y al principio se arrepintió, pero ahora realmente no le importaba.

Un suspiro ahogado salió de su boca y Alibaba lo miró confundido.

—Tiene que ser mío —comentó Kouha mirando algo dentro de una tienda, cosa que Alibaba no notó. Sólo comenzó a entender cuando fue prácticamente arrastrado dentro del local por el otro chico y le tiró todas las bolsas, de sus compras anteriores, en la cara—. Quédate aquí, sostenme esto.

No pudo objetar nada. Cuando intentó hablar, Kouha ya había salido disparado a quién sabe qué parte de la tienda. Alibaba suspiró vencido, preguntándose internamente cómo había acabado aquí. Sintió la mirada de una de las encargadas del local encima suyo, quizá esperaba ver si iba a comprar algo o estaba molesta porque tenía bolsas de otras tiendas. ¡Ni siquiera eran suyas! Tampoco sabía qué había dentro, ni quería saber.

Acabó sentado en unos sillones, ubicados contra una de las paredes de ese local de ropa. No había prestado atención, pero junto a él estaban sentados varios hombres. Eran bastante más mayores, quienes también tenían una gran cantidad de bolsas y abrigos. Alibaba no supo exactamente por qué, pero ese ambiente no le gustó.

—No te preocupes —le dijo repentinamente uno de esos hombres a su lado, llamando su atención—, pronto te acostumbrarás.

—¿Eh? —pronunció Alibaba, absolutamente perdido y creyendo que ese hombre lo estaría confundiendo.

—Algunos ya nos conocemos, siempre nos sentamos a esperar —continuó hablando el señor—. A veces traemos cartas o un libro para no aburrirnos. Es difícil esperar, ¿acompañas a tu novia?

—¿Qué? —La sorpresa lo había dejado casi sin habla, pero tenía que aclarar el malentendido—. No, no, no vengo con mi novia…

—¿Aún no has salido de la zona de amistad? —comentó otro tipo junto al anterior—. Mejor apúrate, niño. A este paso otro te la robará.

—Disculpe, pero creo que se confunde. Somos… —¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos? Si apenas hoy se habían hablado más de dos palabras. Además ¿por qué tendría que explicar algo a esos cuarentones dominados por sus esposas? El día estaba resultando muy raro.

—Oye —una voz distinta interrumpió la escena. Alibaba se giró y se re encontró con Kouha—, ¿cómo me queda esto?

Alibaba no sabía nada de ropa ni tampoco entendía a qué se refería Kouha, pero sí podía decir que se veía bien con lo que traía. Aquel joven siempre usaba cosas bastante peculiares y eso era algo de público conocimiento. Ropa ajustada o que mostrara cierta cantidad de piel en las piernas, o los brazos y demás. Cosa que no era malo, se le veía muy bien, sólo un poco fuera de lo común para un chico.

Pasaron unos instantes en que se quedó sin habla y la mirada impaciente de Kouha lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Bien, genial —comentó y clavó los ojos en los del otro chico—. Muy bien.

—Por supuesto, lo escogí yo —aseguró Kouha, corriendo un poco de cabello de su hombro con gracia—. Aunque aún no confío en tu criterio, pero lo llevaré.

Volvió a desaparecer entre la tienda y Alibaba se había quedado algo estupefacto. Realmente este día no estaba yendo como esperó, cada vez se volvía más extraño.

Un golpe en su espalda, el cual prácticamente le dejó sin aliento, le sorprendió. El señor a su lado era algo bruto.

—¡Así se hace, campeón! —espetó el sujeto festejándolo, junto con los demás—. Pronto será toda tuya.

Alibaba ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirlo o explicarle que Kouha no era su novia ni mucho menos una chica, sólo sonrió y asintió. Esperaba poder largarse pronto de ahí.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba cargado con el doble de bolsas. No sabía cómo, pero gran cantidad del tiempo se la habían pasado dándose vueltas por distintos locales. Los pies le dolían de tanto caminar como nunca antes, sintió que había corrido alguna clase de maratón o algo por el estilo. Incluso ya le daba igual quedarse conversando con diferentes señores cada vez que entraba a alguna que otra tienda y esperaba a Kouha por más ropa, con tal de poder sentarse un poco y relajarse de todo el peso que traía consigo. ¿En qué minuto se había convertido en burro de carga? ¿Es que acaso el presupuesto no se le acababa? Ni su armario podía guardar toda esa cantidad de ropa que traía en esas bolsas.

Aun cuando la espera se le hacía eterna y se aburría fácilmente al quedarse esperando, la compañía de Kouha no le desagradaba en absoluto. Estar afuera y caminar un poco era mejor que haberse quedado solo. Le divertía hablar con él y por lo menos verlo probarse distintas prendas.

Un momento, ¿verlo cambiarse de ropa era divertido? ¡Ni que fuera una chica! Si por lo menos viera alguna ropa interior de encaje podría animarse un poco más, no estaría tan mal. Aunque en Kouha no sabía si sería algo bonito de ver, partiendo porque él era un chico. ¡Ah! ¿Pero por qué pensaba en eso? Tan sólo imaginarlo le daba escalofríos. Lucía mejor usando esa ropa peculiar de siempre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kouha era muy atractivo. No le avergonzaba admitirlo. Eso siempre lo había pensado desde la primera vez que lo vio (tal vez era por eso que Kassim siempre lo molestaba). No era como si en ese muchacho hubiese visto algo verdaderamente especial, pero desde un principio le había llamado la atención. Por alguna razón, destacaba por entre la gente. Su forma de ser, de expresarse, de caminar, hasta inclusive de hablar, se le hacía extrañamente distintivo y curioso. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a observarlo con detenimiento.

Al principio creía que ese chico no se trataba más de alguien superficial, su forma de hablar a veces sonaba un poco petulante, pero luego comenzó a darse cuenta que era más que eso. Kouha era un chiquillo muy servicial con los demás, solía defender a los estudiantes que eran molestados por brabucones. Ayudaba a quienes más lo necesitaban. Tampoco era frágil como se veía a simple vista, sino todo lo contrario. Era alguien con un carácter fuerte, quien no tenía problema en decir lo que pensaba. Hasta solía enfrentar a los maestros cuando estos se sobrepasaban con los estudiantes y más de alguna reprimenda se llevó a cambio. Sin embargo, eso a Kouha no le importó en lo más mínimo. Él era muy llevado a sus ideas, tanto, que siempre tenía algo que decir cuando algo no le parecía.

Recordó la vez cuando él mismo armó una reunión para padres y apoderados para que expulsaran a un profesor de la escuela; o también aquella ocasión cuando dirigió un desfile de moda. Kouha era muy comprometido con lo que hacía, tenía la mente de un líder, por lo que se ganó el respeto de muchos estudiantes.

Sus pensamientos se vieron truncados cuando oyó la voz de Kouha.

—Hola, tierra llamando a Alibaba. ¡Hola!

—¿Qué? —Alibaba reaccionó de golpe y alzó la mirada. Casi se cayó de espalda cuando vio que el rostro de Kouha estaba muy cerca del suyo. —¡Ah!

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Me has asustado! —El corazón le latía de los nervios.

—No me escuchabas, tuve que llamarte varias veces para que me hicieras caso —suspiró—. En fin, ya terminé, vamos. —Traía puesto otro conjunto de ropa que también le quedaba a la perfección, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente bien.

El día no transcurrió mucho más. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, ya casi había oscurecido. Habían pasado dando vueltas toda la tarde y casi no lo notaron. Bueno, Alibaba sí lo notó porque estaba bastante cansado, pero al final el día no le había resultado ninguna perdida. Cuando salieron del centro comercial cada uno se fue por su lado y él se quedó con el pensamiento de que Kouha necesitaría un camión más que un taxi para llevar todas esas cosas.

Esa noche recibió una llamada de Aladdin disculpándose por lo ocurrido, con explicaciones de qué pasó y todo; pero Alibaba realmente no sentía la necesidad de que hiciera eso. No la había pasado mal, quizás había sido raro, pero en una forma agradable. Incluso ahora Kouha le parecía un chico raro, mucho, y a la vez le resultaba amena su compañía.

Ya para el lunes había olvidado parcialmente el asunto. Aladdin se lo volvió a comentar, pero por encima y casi ni recordaba cuál fue el supuesto problema por el que no pudo volver. Sus clases transcurrieron normalmente y a la hora del almuerzo se sentó donde acostumbraba. Estaba solo en la mesa, pero sabía que pronto alguno de sus amigos se sentaría ahí con él, como siempre ocurría, y así fue.

—¿Acaso no piensas saludarme? —Se le erizó la piel. Esa voz no era de Aladdin, Kassim o Morgiana, ni ninguno que fuera parte de su círculo de amigos. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Sus ojos miraron a Kouha, ahí sentado junto a él, con la cara apoyada delicadamente sobre su mano y una bandeja de comida enfrente. ¿Será que las situaciones extrañas con ese chico no iban a parar?— Es de mala educación quedarse mirando con la boca abierta.

Ese comentario lo trajo de vuelta al plano real. La sorpresa había sido mucha y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su expresión lo denotó. Kouha río levemente por su reacción, parecía como si todo lo que le ocurriera a Alibaba por la mente se le manifestara en la cara. Muy honesto, además de idiota.

—Lo siento —dijo y recobró la tranquilidad—. Es sólo que no… Me sorprendiste.

—¿Ah? ¿Y por qué? ¿Nunca viste a alguien comiendo su almuerzo? Aunque esto la verdad no se ve muy bueno —Kouha analizó su comida con el tenedor y su expresión no fue muy simpática hacia aquel platillo.

—Nunca te has sentado aquí —"conmigo" quiso decir, pero realmente casi nunca veía a Kouha en el comedor de la escuela tampoco.

—¿Y qué? Estaba aburrido —Su mirada se afiló en dirección a Alibaba—. ¿Te molesta?

Un escalofrío repentino le recorrió la espina a Alibaba y nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Claro que no le molestaba, sólo que le parecía extraña aquella acción repentina.

—No, no, claro que no —dijo con una con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

De hecho no se sentía para nada incómodo, aunque hubo un momento donde se preguntó dónde estarían sus amigos que no los había visto. En ese instante, levantó la cabeza y, a varios metros, divisó a Kassim. Éste se estaba riendo y le hacía señas de besos grotescos, señalándolo a él y al chico a su lado. Ese idiota no perdía tiempo para molestarlo, ahora recordaba que debía matarlo, pero después. Alibaba sólo lo miró enfadado y le levantó el dedo medio.

—¿Mmh? —Kouha observó esa acción y buscó lo que señalaba el otro, pero no encontró nada en particular—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

Por ahora, nada. Más vale que ese imbécil parara con sus jueguitos de una vez.

Aunque la situación en sí fuese algo extraña para Alibaba, muy rápidamente comenzó a acostumbrarse a tener la presencia de Kouha más seguido. No mucho tiempo pasó para ello. De hecho, lo más curioso es que después comenzó a extrañarle no verlo durante el almuerzo o tener que esperar por ello. Prácticamente después podían hablar de todo. No importaba qué tema fuese, siempre tenían algo de qué conversar.

Sus principales temas eran sobre su banda favorita y después alguno que otro interés en común, lo que fuere. Eso de alguna forma alegró a Alibaba tanto como a Kouha al lograr construir una relación tan cercana, de confianza y sólida. Nunca se lo hubiesen esperado. De hecho, nadie de la clase ni el resto de la escuela se lo esperaba tampoco. Para Kassim era algo obvio y pensaba que ya era hora que sucediera, para Judal era espléndidamente conveniente para llevarse a Aladdin a alguna parte sin tener que usar excusas de por medio, pero para Kougyoku y los demás era algo insólito y hasta difícil de asimilar. Sin embargo, muy pronto las revoluciones bajaron conforme pasaban los días. Ya después era bastante común verlos juntos.

—Mira lo que tienes ahí —dijo Kouha un día durante el almuerzo, apuntando hacia el rosto del otro.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Alibaba.

—Tienes un grano de arroz en tu mejilla.

Antes de que Alibaba alcanzase a hacer algo, casi se asustó al divisar a Kouha aproximarse a él rápidamente, haciendo que casi pierda la compostura. El dedo de su, ahora, amigo pasó por la cara de Alibaba quitándole aquel resto de comida. Pero lo más impactante fue ver seguidamente a Kouha comerse ese grano de arroz.

" _¡SE LO COMIÓ!"_ gritó Alibaba en su interior.

Alibaba no supo por qué, pero de pronto se quedó mirando a Kouha mientras este se lamía el dedo. Era muy raro. ¿Era normal ver esa clase de expresión cuando alguien se chupa el dedo? ¿Era siquiera normal sorprenderse por ello? No lo sabía, pero el otro no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente. Fue como ver toda la escena en cámara lenta, y Alibaba tragó saliva sonoramente.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Kouha, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando notó lo que pensaba mientras observaba a Kouha. —¡No! ¡Nada! —Tomó su tenedor y continuó almorzando sin decir nada más.

No dijo nada esa vez ni las siguientes, porque con Kouha tenía muchos momentos similares a ese. Al principio, Alibaba había pensado algo más, que quizá le interesaba de otra manera, pero luego desistió de esa idea. Sobre todo al ver que ese chico era así con otras personas, de abrazar o ser muy efusivo. Incluso lo era con Aladdin, colgándose de él cada vez que podía, aunque lo hacía para provocar a Judal. Sin embargo, dejó de preocuparse por eso y permitió que las cosas fluyeran. Kouha era así, no había nada más.

Por otra parte, ¿por qué habría de estar interesado en él? Ellos no tenían nada en común para eso, habían congeniado para ser amigos, pero lo otro posiblemente ya era mucho.

Eso en realidad no era algo importante y no tenía que enfocarse en ningún supuesto. Eran buenos amigos y con eso estaban bien. Era cierto que con Kouha tenía una relación algo diferente, pero seguían siendo amigos o al menos Alibaba sí lo consideraba como tal. Después de un par de meses de tratarse así y volverse más cercanos, también comenzaron a verse fuera de la escuela.

Ahí fue donde se encontraba Alibaba, parado frente una puerta que conocía casualmente y quien le abrió fue una cara conocida.

—¡Alibaba! —saludó Kougyoku con mucho entusiasmo al verlo, aunque sorprendida también—. No te esperaba hoy, no quedamos en nada, pero pasa...

—No, no vengo para eso —la cortó antes de que ella dijera algo más—, lo que pasa es que…

—Llegas tarde —una voz tras de la joven se escuchó y ahí apareció Kouha, quien miró con reproche a Alibaba—. ¿Cómo me vas a dejar esperando? Así no voy a poder ver los avances.

—Lo siento —dijo Alibaba casi riéndose por ese pequeño berrinche y Kouha rodó los ojos suspirando. Ya ambos se habían acostumbrado bastante a la forma de ser del otro.

Por su parte, Kougyoku observó la escena aún sin poder creérselo. Sabía que ellos se habían hecho un poco más amigos y a veces se hablaban en la escuela, ¿pero ahora también se veían fuera?

—¿Ustedes van…?

—Vamos al cine —explicó Kouha—. ¿Recuerdas esa película que no verías conmigo ni aunque te cortara la lengua? Bueno, ya tengo quién me acompañe.

—¡Pero odio esas películas de terror! —se quejó ella.

—Perdón, hermanita, pero nos tenemos que ir —tomó el brazo de Alibaba y lo tironeó hacia la calle, pero antes se dio la vuelta una vez más—. ¡Que ningún asesino te destripe mientras no estoy!

—¡Kouha!

Definitivamente, su hermano siempre salía con muchas sorpresas que ni Koygyoku aún lograba captar. Alibaba se despidió de la chica mientras era arrastrado y ella pensó que tal vez debería pedirle una explicación a ese chico, porque al menos creía que debía merecer saber qué pasaba entre esos dos.

De todas formas, ellos llegaron al cine pronto. Era tarde en la noche ya y casi no había gente en la sala. Miraron lo avances y luego, cuando comenzó la película, no fue nada fuera de lo esperado. Algo similar al terror con suspenso, sangre, cosas sin sentido y caras deformes que se aparecen repente cerca de la pantalla con música muy fuerte, haciéndote pegar un respingón. Tampoco era una trama muy complicada, pero había tendido buenas críticas, así que por eso habían ido.

En un instante, Alibaba se distrajo de la película y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Él tenía la mano sobre el brazo de la butaca y Kouha había colocado la suya encima. Tal vez había sido un error, pero al notar que el otro no la movía, supuso que no. Aquella acción le había provocado cierta ansiedad, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? No estaba seguro, ni siquiera entendía qué pasaba. Ese chico lo confundía mucho. Con cuidado, Alibaba movió su mano junto a la otra, quedando ambas unidas y con los dedos entrelazados, cosa que hizo que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Quizá fuera el ambiente, la película o la situación inesperada, pero realmente no sabía cómo calificar esto.

Miró de reojo a Kouha, quien parecía absolutamente concentrado en la pantalla del cine y, en cierta forma, se relajó. Él no estaba nervioso, ni parecía importarle que estuvieran tomados de la mano, así que no había tampoco de qué preocuparse. Quizás era otras de esas cosas casuales que aún estaba descubriendo.

Siguieron viendo la película hasta el final y Alibaba sintió el calor de esa mano, el cual era agradable pero extraño. Exactamente como Kouha. Eso le gustaba.

La película había llegado a su fin. No había sido tan increíble como lo esperaban, pero al menos los habían mantenido absortos. Al menos más de una vez hizo que los dos dieran un respingo; Kouha comentaba sin parar a lo largo de la película que algo iba a pasar en cierta escena, a la vez que Alibaba le pedía silencio y le apretaba levemente la mano que tenía sostenida con la del otro. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que haya pasado, se divirtió bastante.

—El final fue un asco —se quejó Kouha, frotándose las manos por el frío que hacía a esa hora.

—Dijiste eso durante toda la película —respondió Alibaba, rodando los ojos.

—Sí, ¿pero o no que estaba en lo cierto? Mis predicciones nunca fallan —sonrió victorioso.

—Está bien, tú ganas —rio.

Kouha suspiró, desganado.

—Pero qué aburrido eres, al menos di otra cosa. Con razón eres siempre tan perdedor.

Alibaba sintió como si le enterraran un puñal en la espalda.

—¡Es sólo una película! —se defendió, alzando los brazos. Qué cruel podía ser Kouha cuando quería.

Kouha lo miró y carraspeó. No le importó lo que le dijo, se centró en el frío lúgubre que se asentaba en sus manos. Era tanto, que sintió se volvería de hielo en cualquier momento. Se echó el vapor que salía de su boca para calentárselas, pero no había caso, seguía teniendo frío. Aun ni siquiera llegaba el invierno para que se sintiera así de congelado. Miró de reojo a Alibaba y se fijó que traía una ropa bastante abrigada. Con razón no se veía tan afectado por el frío y sus manos las mantenía cálidas dentro de su abrigo.

En eso, una idea surcó la mente de Kouha.

Sin decirle nada, se acercó a él y le metió una mano dentro de sus bolsillos, tomando también la mano de Alibaba. El otro quedó perplejo por el acto osado de Kouha. ¿Otra vez? Se dijo a sí mismo. Durante todo el rato en el cine habían estado sentados mirando la película sin haberse soltado de las manos ni una sola vez. No dijo nada al saber que no se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Kouha, por ello no quiso pensar demasiado en eso. Pero ahora esta situación se repetía y no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Quizá lo hizo porque tenía frío, Kouha se veía un poco desabrigado por esa ropa tan descubierta que traía. No sabía cómo se le ocurría venir así si el invierno ya se estaba acercando. Pero más importante, ¿era normal que dos amigos se tomaran de la mano en una noche fría? Cuestionárselo le daba algo de miedo, pues no sabía qué pensar de Kouha ni cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Mientras tanto, Kouha reía internamente. Le parecía graciosa la forma de reaccionar de Alibaba. Era un libro abierto, todas sus emociones las mostraba fácilmente. Sólo había que mirar su expresión tan nerviosa que tenía en ese momento. Le agradaba, era muy interesante.

En ningún momento Alibaba volvió a mirarlo, siguió su camino con la vista al frente, por más que Kouha le hablara sobre algo haciendo como si nada. Le respondía sin ningún problema, pero ya ni siquiera era capaz de devolverle la mirada. Se sentía como un tonto. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? De no ser por el frío y la oscuridad de la noche, Kouha habría notado que la cara de Alibaba estaba completamente roja, aunque no era tan difícil de suponer. De pronto, la mano de Alibaba empezó a arderle como nunca. Tal vez por los nervios, el calor de su abrigo, quién sabe. Pero era demasiado, tanto, que le empezó a sudar sin remedio.

Kouha se percató de ello e inmediatamente retiró su mano del bolsillo.

—¡Ah, qué asco! —bramó Kouha, limpiando su mano con el mismo abrigo de Alibaba—. Mi piel es muy delicada y tersa como para que se ensucie con tu sudor.

—¡Quién te manda a meterme la mano en mis bolsillos en primer lugar! —refunfuñó en su defensa, bastante nervioso.

—No parecías nada molesto con eso —respondió el otro, volviendo a echarse aire caliente en sus manos—. Al contrario, te gustó, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué? —contestó de vuelta, avergonzado—. ¿Por qué me iba a gustar algo así? ¡Eres un chico!

—¡Pues si no te gustaba pudiste haber sacado las manos de tus bolsillos!

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso yo? ¡Es mi ropa!

—Porque soy demasiado perfecto como para dejar que mi hermosa piel se arruine por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —inquirió, sin poder creérselo—. ¡Tú debieses saber cuidarte solo!

—Por supuesto que lo hago. Pero ahora estoy saliendo contigo así que parte de la responsabilidad también es tuya.

Alibaba se palmeó la frente, sin saber ya qué responder. El corazón le latía a más no poder, se estaba sintiendo verdaderamente extraño con toda esta situación.

La caminata relajó un poco el ambiente, dejando esa discusión de lado. Alibaba tuvo que tomarse un momento para tranquilizar su pulso y que sus signos volvieran a un estado normal. A veces creía que a ese chico le encantaba ponerlo así, alterarlo sólo porque lo disfrutaba y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Por más que Kouha no lo dijera abiertamente, estaba desarrollando un interés especial por hacer ese tipo de cosas. Alibaba se molestaba fácilmente, pero siempre parecía demasiado confundido para comprender, volviendo la situación mucho más divertida. Encontraba satisfacción al ver los resultados de sus acciones, el nerviosismo de Alibaba o cómo lo miraba éste con sus ojos perdidos sólo porque le tomase de la mano. Además, por más que hiciera todo eso, no lo rechazaba, sino ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, lo que demostraba que realmente no le molestaba.

En realidad, Kouha no tenía una justificación concreta para lo que hacía, simplemente así era. Como si tuviera alguna clase de poder sobre Alibaba y siempre quisiera ver cómo se manifestaría éste por lo que hiciera.

Por más de que hubieran dejado de hablar del tema durante el camino, ninguno de los dos lo olvidó. Sin embargo, intentaron de hablar de otras cosas, pero pronto llegó el momento de despedirse. Ambos se miraron frente a frente y ahí Alibaba notó cómo Kouha se abrazaba a sí mismo, muerto de frío evidentemente. Quizá sí hubiera estado buscando calor en él después de todo, pero no había necesidad de que hiciera esas cosas repentinas, además tal vez con esto ese chico pensaría en abrigarse más la próxima vez que salga de noche.

Se despidió con simpleza, diciendo hasta mañana y, cuando se estuvo a punto de retirar, Kouha lo llamó. En el instante en que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo nuevamente, aquel chico lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él, haciendo que agachara un poco. Fue un momento muy efímero. La mano suave y fría de Kouha acarició su rostro, provocándole un escalofrío, mientras que sentía cómo besaba su rostro. Alibaba directamente ya no pudo respirar cuando esos labios tocaron su mejilla, había sido casi como una caricia y el aroma fresco y dulce de Kouha le embriagó por un momento.

—La próxima vez no digas que no te gustó —Oyó claridad esas palabras siendo susurradas contra su oído mientras que la piel se le erizaba.

Alibaba se perdió el momento exacto en se quedó solo y sin más palabras para decir. Kouha ya había desaparecido en el interior de su casa, y él aún seguía parado ahí, intentando buscar alguna explicación lógica, pero no lo hallaba. El significado de esas palabras o el porqué de esas acciones era bastante intrigante para él y a la vez no deseaba saberlo. Era complicado ser amigo de Kouha y eso ya lo había notado, todavía le faltaban muchas cosas por comprender, pero definitivamente habías unas cuantas que nunca lograría entender. Por más de que en el momento le alterase y se sintiera tan exaltado, no reaccionó porque no lo creyó necesario. Todo parecía siempre igual luego de que esos momentos extraños pasaran, a los cuales se iba acostumbrando, así que quizá no era necesario preocuparse.

Por más de que Alibaba insistiese en dejar pasar ese tipo de situaciones, no pudo evitar notar que éstas comenzaron a aumentar. A Kouha se le hizo a costumbre estar más cerca de él, tomarlo del brazo, saludarlo efusivamente, apretar su mano o incluso a veces le hablaba muy cerca del rostro. Este tipo de cosas tampoco pasaron desapercibidas para los demás, sobre todo a sus amigos quienes los veían en la escuela, pero Alibaba no estaba seguro de cómo explicar este tipo de cosas. No tenías las palabras indicadas ni las ganas requeridas para dar explicaciones, tampoco creía que fuera necesario.

En algunas ocasiones consideró que las actitudes de Kouha eran algo excesivas, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque realmente no le molestaba. Aunque le pusiera nervioso, tener a ese chico cerca de él no era algo desagradable, así que no veía razón para plantearle algo. Alibaba se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, pero los que no se guardaron las cosas fueron sus amigos.

Hubo un día en específico donde Alibaba se encontraba con sus compañeros en la clase. La profesora aparentemente estaba retrasada, así que la mayoría de alumnos estaban dispersos, conversando en grupitos. Kouha se había acercado un momento para hablar con él, pero al instante salió de aula y, cuando lo hizo, el que se acercó fue Kassim.

—¿Y, socio? —pronunció éste sonriendo con mala intención, Alibaba lo presentía—. ¿Tu noviecito se dio cuenta de que eres un idiota y te dejó?

Casi lo adivinó. Ese imbécil no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo, siempre diciendo cosas para provocarlo y lo lograba inevitablemente.

—Cállate, no digas idioteces, no sé qué fue a hacer —espetó y prácticamente no se dio cuenta lo que dijo por estar enojado.

—Ah, ¿entonces ya es tu novio? —Kassim no disimuló su asombro—. Vaya, tengo que decírselo a Judal. Me debe $60.

La sorpresa no faltó en el rostro de Alibaba y estuvo a punto de ahorcar al idiota de su amigo, pero éste se fue tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad. En menos de un segundo, ya tenía toda una comitiva formada alrededor de él, preguntándole por su supuesta relación. "¿Es en serio?" "¿Cómo pasó?" "¿Desde hace cuánto salen?" "Era muy obvio." "¡Cómo no nos dijiste!" "No te creo una mierda." Todas esas cosas y más, fue lo que escuchó de sus amigos, hasta que explotó.

—¡Cállense! —les gritó— ¡Que no salgo con nadie! ¿Pueden parar y oírme un segundo?

—¡Ja! —la voz de Judal se alzó de pronto y se dirigió hacia Kassim—. Te lo dije, dame mi dinero.

—Ni hablar —repuso—. La apuesta aún sigue en pie.

—¿Qué apuesta? —inquirió Alibaba.

—Apostaron que acabarías saliendo con Kouha —explicó Aladdin y Alibaba prácticamente se ahogó con su propia saliva mientras oía.

—¡¿Qué?!

—La apuesta tiene un límite, así que apúrate, sirve para algo y hazme ganar.

—Te equivocas, él ya tiene al chico enamorado, así que yo ganaré. ¿No es así, socio?

Alibaba se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentando organizar sus pensamientos en ese momento y tratar de medir qué tan lejos podían llegar sus disque amigos. ¿Qué estaba saliendo con Kouha y éste enamorado de él? Eso ya era demasiado.

—Yo no estoy saliendo con él y tampoco nos gustamos. Somos amigos—aclaró con firmeza—, dejen de inventar cosas que no existen.

En ese momento, cuando creyó que sus palabras serían suficientes para aclarar ese malentendido, algo más pasó. Las miradas de sus amigos, densas y pesadas, le cayeron encima. Esos ojos incrédulos y que le gritaban mentiroso no disimularon nada. ¡Incluso Aladdin lo miró así!

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó y Judal rodó los ojos, ya cansándose de aquel idiota.

—A que te gusta Kouha y te mueres porque él te dé un poco de cariño —dijo mientras chocaba las puntas de sus dedos y hacía sonidos de besos horribles.

Obviamente que Kassim se mató de risa, pero quizás había sido muy directo eso. Alibaba por su parte, se quedó de piedra y su cara se enrojeció sin que él lo quisiera.

—¡Claro que no es así! —se defendió.

—¿No? Tu cara dice otra cosa —Judal tampoco podía evitar reír mientras Alibaba se molestaba más.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es.

—¡Qué no!

—¡Qué sí!

—¡QUÉ NO!

—¡QUÉ SÍ!

—¡YA BASTA! —Como normalmente pasaba, Aladdin se tuvo que meter para detener la pelea, la cual ya comenzaba a juntar audiencia, aunque los otros no supieran por qué estos discutían—. ¡Judal, deja de fastidiar a Alibaba! Cuando él tenga que decirnos algo lo hará.

Aunque fuera contra todos los pronósticos existentes, Judal le hizo caso a Aladdin. Quien también luego se encargaría de cancelar esa apuesta. Por más que su amigo tuviera una relación peculiar con Kouha, no era razón para que otros se metieran y encima hicieran un espectáculo con ello. Si Alibaba tenía algo por el estilo que comentar ya lo haría, pero el problema es que ni él mismo sabía si en realidad tenía algo que decir sobre eso. Todos parecían saber más que él.

Ya cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, Alibaba bufó, muy molesto. Tomó unos minutos para que su pulso se tranquilizara y su rostro recuperara el color natural. Se sentía como un payaso, tuvo suerte que su amigo Aladdin estuviera de su lado, eso lo agradecía enormemente. Al menos con uno que lo apoyara, no se sentiría tan estúpido.

Sin embargo, se quedó meditando en lo que sus amigos le acababan de decir. ¿Qué era lo que los había llevado a pensar de esa manera? ¿Es que en verdad se notaba tanto que no parecían simples amigos? ¡Estaban locos! ¿De dónde habían sacado esa idea? ¿Acaso era tan evidente? No había parado de pensar en esas y más interrogantes dentro de su mente. Se sentía demasiado confundido.

 _«_ _A que te gusta Kouha y te mueres porque él te dé un poco de cariño_ _»._ ¿De qué hablaba Judal? Eso era totalmente ridículo, por supuesto que no. Es decir, Kouha era un chico extraño y a veces no sabía qué pensar de él; su cercanía no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo y esa explicación se debía a que habían congeniado bien. Pero sabía que en algunas ocasiones esa clase de "contacto" o "roces" que tenía con su amigo no eran de los más comunes. Al menos, eso lo había pensado últimamente. Como la ocasión cuando fueron al cine y Kouha le tomó la mano y después le dio un beso. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No lo sabía. Lo había dejado pasar esa vez, pero ahora esa duda nuevamente resurgió en su mente. ¿Por qué actuaba así con él?

Y más importante, ¿por qué no le molestaba tenerlo tan cerca? El corazón de Alibaba latió de pronto. Sintió que se había dado cuenta de algo importante, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué. Quizá necesitaría algo de tiempo para reflexionar acerca de eso detenidamente, era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones. Además, aún quedaba el factor más relevante: saber qué era lo que pretendía Kouha.

Salió rápidamente sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó a Kouha ingresar al salón. No tenía idea de a dónde fue, pero le tomó poco tiempo. Alibaba, sonriente, le preguntó a Kouha cómo le fue, a lo que este le respondió que bien. Sin embargo, mientras charlaban, Alibaba no pudo evitar sentir una presión escalofriante a sus espaldas, algo así como si un montón de ojos emergiendo de la oscuridad lo observasen perversamente. Susurraban cosas, y Alibaba sabía perfectamente a lo que se referían. Enmudeció repentinamente y Kouha captó eso al instante. Y antes de que alcanzase a preguntarle qué sucedía, el otro bramó:

—¡¿Quieren dejar de mirarme?! —Encaró a todos sus amigos dándose la vuelta, su cara estaba enrojecida y muy molesto—. ¡Se acabó! ¡Me largo de aquí!

—Uh, la doncella se enojó —se burló Judal.

—Ahora ya sabemos quién hace el papel de mujer —dijo Kassim y tanto él como Judal estallaron en risas.

—¿Quieren parar de molestar a Alibaba? —los reprendió Aladdin—. Alibaba, tranquilízate, no les hagas caso…

Pero la silueta de Alibaba ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de la sala de clases. La persona que más confundida quedó en ese momento fue Kouha, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Algo había pasado en su ausencia? No entendía nada.

—¿Qué le pasó a Alibaba? —preguntó Kouha.

—Déjalo, es un idiota —respondió Kassim.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—No entiendo cómo puedes fijarte en él —comentó Judal.

—Lo mismo pienso de Aladdin con respecto a ti muchas veces —sentenció Kouha, cruzándose de brazos.

—No me pongas al nivel de ese estúpido, por lo menos no soy una nena llorica que no entiende nada.

—¡Judal! —reprochó Aladdin, enojado.

El aludido simplemente bostezó, ignorando las quejas de Aladdin. Le importaba bien poco lo que pensaran los demás, el chibi era suyo y de nadie más. Aunque admitía que esta situación le divertía, no por nada había apostado dinero con Kassim.

No entendía qué había pasado ni por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la vergüenza que sintió tras ver qué todos lo observaban como si pudiesen ver a través de él.

—Siento que todo el mundo sabe algo que yo no… —susurró para sí mismo.

Se sentía confundido, no podía esclarecer bien sus sentimientos y tenía un enorme revoltijo en su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente sentía por Kouha? Le agradaba su compañía, era un chico muy peculiar, pero eso lo hacía mucho más encantador.

Su rostro volvió a enrojecerse. ¿Encantador? ¡Ellos dos eran amigos! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡No podía pensar así de un chico!

Pero sí, se dio cuenta que sí podía…

Ese día después de lo ocurrido, evadió a Kouha luego de encontrarse con él a la salida de la escuela con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer y se marchó antes que él. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Y negándose a aceptar la verdad, pasó la noche en vela cuestionándose esta situación.

Y así por los siguientes días.

No dejaba de pensar en lo atractivo que era él. Quizá sus compañeros tenían razón y él no era capaz de admitirlo. Había algo que lo detenía por cada vez que parecía esclarecerse y concluir que efectivamente sentía algo por Kouha. Aladdin le había recomendado tomarse su tiempo, pero que no dejara pasar demasiado, pues eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso Kouha esperaba algún tipo de respuesta o qué?

De esa forma, sus inseguridades regresaban y se repetían como un ciclo interminable.

¿Y si Kouha no sentía lo que él? Ese era su temor más grande.

Justo, entre tanto estrés mental de varios días, Kougyoku le propuso verse un fin de semana. Eso podría haberle ayudado a relajarse y despejar su cabeza por un rato. Sin embargo, los azares del destino solían jugarle en contra.

A la entrada de la casa de su amiga, vio un papel debajo del timbre. Tomó el papel y al momento de tocar leyó una pequeña nota escrita en él.

 _«_ _Kouha me lo pidió, lo lamento. ¡Tú puedes!_ _»._

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó y la puerta se abrió, viendo a Kouha apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

—Hasta que por fin apareciste.

—¡Pero…! —exclamó, sin poder decir nada más. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

¡¿CÓMO PUDO HABER SIDO TAN CABEZA HUECA DE NO HABERSE DADO CUENTA QUE ESTO PODÍA SER UNA TRAMPA?!

 _¡Soy un idiota!_

Kouha lo invitó a pasar para sentarse en la sala de estar. Alibaba estaba tan nervioso, que se movía como un robot. Internamente eso a Kouha le causó gracia. Se sentaron en un cómodo sofá grande, uno al lado del otro.

Hubo un largo silencio antes que Kouha hablara. La cabeza de Alibaba era un caos.

—Era más probable que el sol se apagara antes que volver a hablar contigo. Qué bien que el destino sea tan considerado.

—¿Eh? —reprochó—. Lo dices como si hubieses esperado algún tipo de respuesta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo tranquilamente—. De pronto te perdiste y me evitaste durante días como si escondieses algo. ¿Acaso eres tú el que tiene algo que decirme?

Alibaba tragó en seco, pensando en que había cavado su propia tumba.

—Pues… —dijo sin saber qué responder exactamente.

Kouha, mirándolo atentamente, se acercó lentamente a él.

—Te escucho —dijo.

—Es que… —No podía concentrarse tras ver que Kouha se acercaba a él, a lo que instintivamente comenzó a retroceder.

—Ajá…

Y al no haber respuesta alguna, se encontraron cara a cara. La expresión de Kouha parecía inmutable a diferencia de Alibaba, quien se sentía desfallecer. Se miraron unos momentos así y el tiempo pareció eterno.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Kouha, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Yo te gusto, ¿no es así?

El otro no supo qué responder.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que sientes —continuó Kouha—, pero te da vergüenza admitirlo y más aún frente a los demás, ¿no es así?

La mente de Alibaba hizo una explosión al oír esas palabras. Y Kouha se veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado que de verdad sus actitudes a veces lo descolocaban.

—¿Tú… cómo lo sabes? —Apenas preguntó.

—Porque eres demasiado obvio, un libro abierto —dijo, suspirando—. Si ya todos lo sabíamos exceptuando tú es porque eres pésimo hasta para entenderte a ti mismo.

Alibaba corrió la mirada y no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Al no haber respuesta de él, Kouha volvió a hablar.

—¿Es por mí? ¿Es porque soy tan extraño que te avergüenza que me vean contigo de esa forma?

—¡No es así! —exclamó, lo que menos quería era que Kouha pensara de esa manera de él—. Es decir, en un principio pudo ser así… Pero yo siempre te he estado observando —confesó, intentando no hundirse de la respuesta —. Siempre he pensado que eres alguien increíble y que no le importa lo que piensen los demás.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Si ya lo sabes por qué me preguntas?!

—Porque quiero oírlo de ti.

—¿Oír qué?

—Lo que sientes por mí.

Alibaba volvió a tragar saliva como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. Le sorprendía lo directo que podía ser.

—¡Antes de decirlo…! ¡¿Qué… qué hay de ti?! ¿Tú sientes algo por mí? —Aquellas palabras salieron solas de su boca. Tenía miedo.

—Me gustas, Alibaba. Eres lindo, atractivo e interesante. Ya está, ahora te toca a ti.

¡No solo era directo! ¡Era _demasiado_ directo!

Al oír esas palabras, su corazón se encendió. La euforia lo embargó y se sintió tan feliz que pudo haber gritado. Sin embargo, en su lugar, tomó a Kouha por los brazos y lo besó sin ningún tipo de sutileza. Sus labios se sintieron tan bien, que Alibaba podía morir feliz en ese momento.

Separaron sus bocas y Alibaba no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El imperturbable rostro de Kouha era ahora una cara sorprendida y completamente sonrojada, un panorama tremendamente distinto a lo que había visto en otras ocasiones. Parecía más la mirada de alguien tímido, inocente y también… ¿molesto?

—¡Sinvergüenza ¡Cómo te atreves!

Una cachetada hizo eco en la habitación y Kouha salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Alibaba, aun sin entender qué pasó, se levantó del sofá y acariciando su adolorida mejilla, fue corriendo tras del otro.

—¡Espera, Kouha! ¡Aún no te he dicho que me gustas!

—¡No me importa! ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!

Continuaron corriendo alrededor de la casa. Todo era un desastre.

Kougyoku, quien miraba la escena desde una de las ventanas de su casa, rápidamente hizo un canto de victoria y escribió un mensaje en su celular.

El remitente leyó el mensaje.

 _«_ _¡Ganamos la apuesta! ;D_ _»._

El grito de Kassim se oyó por toda la cuadra.

Fin.

* * *

De esta pareja no hay mucho, pero fue interesante pensar en ellos como pareja y por eso quisimos darle una oportunidad.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
